


Collection

by saelbu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shizaya - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelbu/pseuds/saelbu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ideas that may or may not become full-length stories later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Vampire in Ikebukuro

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, nor do I make any money from my stories.

Summary: A vampire comes into town and is drawn in by our favorite information broker…

X

X

* * *

 ＼（＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）／

* * *

X

X

“It’s been such a long time since I've ventured into Japan, my dear little Tokyo. How I missed you especially you my beloved Ikebukuro,” A deep cultured voice purred.

The voice belonged to male who happened to be standing on the top of Sunshine 60. His black trench coat and his waist-length silken midnight colored hair billowing in the wind behind him.

“Europe has its charm, but there is no place like Japan. Now I wonder what has changed,” Sharp golden hawk-like eyes looked down below taking in the sights, but only a few were of interest.

There was the infamous Black Rider, the Dullahan named Celty Sturluson riding on her horse disguised as a motorcycle most likely on a job.

His eyes flashing quickly he saw the Monster of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima throw a vending machine at another poor soul who thought it was a good idea to piss him off.

In another flash he locked eyes to a fascinating sight that made his bloodlust reach its peak. He could just taste the scent of misery, defeat, and death in the air.

He saw a rather attractive man dressed in black, wearing a knee-length parka of all things was on a rooftop of a rather tall building with an older man dressed in a ragged business suit.

The parka wearing man’s crimson eyes glittered in mischief as the business man looked confused, frightened, and slightly angry as they precariously stood at the edge of the building.

“Ah so this is the infamous information broker Izaya Orihara,” The mysterious man murmured before vanish from sight.

X

X

* * *

 ＼（＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）／

* * *

X             

X

“You knew that it was going to end like this, didn't you? Your business in ruins, your family abandoning you to avoid being put out onto the cold unforgiving streets or killed by the less than legitimate men you borrowed money from.”

“Then those men will in turn take whatever is left that you are worth before destroying the rest. There is no silver lining. You have only two choices all that leads to your end, however how you want it to end is your choice,” Izaya smirked, his eyes filled with amusement and malice.

“What do you mean?” The business man whimpered gripping his arms as the cold wind blew around them. He shivered not only from the cold winter night, but the icy blood colored gaze that stared back at him, the man before him knew nothing of compassion.

“The shady business men will find you soon enough, they will kill you and it won't be pleasant or quick. However there is the choice of ending it all yourself, swift and much more painless,” Izaya said glancing over the edge and down below to the chilling ice frosted covered cement of some dark alleyway.

“You think I should commit suicide? Nakura, are you sure it is the only way!” The business man exclaimed.

“You yourself said as much you desired to disappear, cut all ties to the world to leave all your troubles behind,” Izaya said softly, his smooth voice carried in the winds.

“Yes I did say all that,” The business man whispered inching closer to the edge looking down. For a moment he felt at peace as if all his problems were gone a sense of euphoria.

“Liberating isn't it?” Izaya purred to the businessman who nodded his head, smiled briefly before letting himself free fall below.

All the while Izaya and his unknown spectator watched. The descent was silent as the man did not scream nor cry. All was quiet until the dull thud of the man’s body splattering in the alley dead upon impact, blood pooling beneath the man’s broken body.

Izaya sighed as he made a mark on the edge of the building before turning to leave, but suddenly he sensed another presence on the roof with him. As soon as he armed himself with his flick-blade Izaya was grabbed and disarmed from behind by our mysterious trench coat wearing man.

“No need for violence my beautiful Raven I saw that lovely display. You are quite the angel of death seeing the hope die in that man’s eyes, watching him plummet to his death, the sound of his body breaking, and the smell of his blood being spilled was wonderful. I never thought I would find a human quite like you,” He hummed in Izaya’s ear.

For the first time since ever Izaya felt these particular two emotions at once he was experiencing fear as the man was very strong.  Izaya’s struggles did nothing he was not even able to move him a centimeter and he felt lust though he had no idea how this man was making him feel this way.

Maybe it was because he knew his fate was not in his hands anymore, but that should have terrified him not make him hot and bothered as his heart was slamming against his ribcage.

The man’s hot breath in his ear caused shivers to go down his spine, the muscular body against his own lithe body made goose bumps to form all over his skin, and the unrelenting grip on him as the man stroked along his body made his pants tighten.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Izaya asked his voice was fortunately steady.

“Maxwell Valentine and it should be quite clear what I want,” Maxwell planted soft kisses along the column of Izaya’s slender neck making him involuntarily moan.

Izaya was soon spun around to face Maxwell his arms pinned against the man’s chiseled chest. Looking up he could see the man clearly and he had to admit he did like what he saw.

Handsome aristocratic features high cheekbones, sharp golden hawk-like eyes, flawless pale skin, strong chin, soft looking lips, and long sleek dark hair that framed around his face then ran down his back.

“Like what you see my Raven? It is alright I am impassioned by what I see as well,” Maxwell chuckled deeply pulling Izaya into a deep fervent kiss.

After a moment of hesitation Izaya accepted and returned the kiss quickly noticing the long pointed canines in Maxwell’s mouth.

“You're a vampire, seriously?” Izaya raised a brow pulling back from the kiss strangely unafraid earning another chuckle from Maxwell.

Bats suddenly appeared shrieking swirling around them as they vanished from the rooftop before appearing in Izaya’s bedroom.

“I’ll explain all to you later, now come my dear the bed awaits us,” Maxwell said silencing any questions Izaya had by pulling him into another kiss that stole his breath away.

X

X

* * *

 ＼（＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）／

* * *

X

X

Sunlight peeked in through dark curtains as Izaya groaned feeling both sore and satisfied. Never had Izaya experienced such agonizing pleasure. He was made to beg and plea for release practically all night before passing out his bedmate chuckling in his ear while embracing him.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Maxwell still asleep, trapping Izaya within the man’s strong arms making Izaya feel safe and loved, something he thought he would never feel.

“Awake already I must be losing my touch I did not expect you to rise until noon at least,” Maxwell said.

Maxwell’s already deep voice was raspy from sleep made Izaya unconsciously shiver in delight as the man’s warm breath washed over the side of his face and into his ear.

“Close enough it’s eleven in the morning and I am quite late for work. I usually wake up no matter what at six in the morning information waits for no one,” Izaya smirked slowly untangling himself from Maxwell still quite naked from last night’s activities.

Inspecting Maxwell’s handiwork he saw several bite marks and bruises all over his body, Maxwell was clearly a possessive and passionate lover.

“What a lovely sight to wake up to in the morning, perhaps we should continue in the shower,” Maxwell suggested as Izaya only leered back at him beckoning him to join him in the bathroom.

After a couple of rounds in the shower Izaya was dressed and ready to take on the world complete with a “I just had awesome sex last night and awesome morning sex” grin on his face he went downstairs to see Namie already at work.

She was trying to look at anything but her employer it was obvious she heard Izaya and Maxwell in the shower together.

“Izaya I'll come by later to pick you up for dinner. I believe it has been years since I've been in Ikebukuro and I would love a tour of the city from you,” Maxwell said as he came down the stairs, walked around Izaya’s desk where he sat and kissed the crimson-eyed male breathless.

“Sure, give me your number,” Izaya said exchanging phones to put each other phone numbers in. After another sweeter kiss Maxwell was out the door and Izaya sighed happily before placing his reading glasses on and getting to work.

“Okay you're not going to explain what just happened, are you?” Namie asked.

“That was Maxwell Valentine, my new very accomplished lover,” Izaya replied. His eyes glazed over from memories of last night and this morning replayed in his head before Namie slammed her hand on his desk to snap him out of it.

“Alright stop! This is getting to be a bit too creepy. You're acting like normal people do when they're in love with someone… Wait a second… Oh my god you are in love!” Namie shouted looking very afraid as if the apocalypse was about to take place.

“He’s incredibly good-looking, wealthy and successful from what I just looked up about him. The sex is amazing, what’s not to love about him?” Izaya said listing off Maxwell’s good points off his fingers.

Namie saw Maxwell’s information on Izaya’s computer screen and rolled her eyes, of course Izaya would do a background check he’s as paranoid as they come at times.

“You're not denying it?” Namie gaped at Izaya who looked a bit bored with the conversation.

“No why be in denial besides he knows about my extracurricular activities and isn’t repulsed by them in fact he found it quite hot,” Izaya chuckled as Namie looked a bit ill.

“So he’s a psychopath as well, great…” Namie sighed.

“I prefer the term sociopath thank you very much,” Izaya said actually looking quite indignant at the remark, pouting a bit as he folded his arms.

“Why do I even bother?” Namie shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head as she went back to work trying to ignore the love-struck look on Izaya’s face as he would giggle to himself at random.

However that was something he usually did for the most part during work except now he had a more normal reason to do so that somehow made Namie even more uncomfortable.

X

X

* * *

 ＼（＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）／

* * *

X

X

“So where would you like to go my Raven, I’m sure you’re quite hungry,” Maxwell smiled down at Izaya.

The shorter male leaned against Maxwell hugging the man’s arm tightly towards him, which made people give the couple shocked looks Izaya Orihara was not one for relationships or public displays of affection.

“Russia Sushi of course! They have the best Ootoro in the city,” Izaya replied. They walked a leisurely pace only for Maxwell to stop suddenly pulling Izaya behind him before catching a vending machine that was aimed for Izaya and setting it down on the ground with no effort.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Shizuo growled though he was a bit shocked to see someone other than himself and Simon with the strength to catch a vending machine in mid-air.

“I couldn’t very well allow any harm to come to Izaya,” Maxwell replied, his eyes glinted with a cold fury that made Shizuo feel something he never had before, fear.

“Why do you care about the louse?” Shizuo asked regaining his composure. His question earned a venomous glare from Maxwell that made Shizuo once again feel uneasy. The blond knew something was not right with this guy.

“My Raven is nothing like the parasite you call him. If you cannot see how exquisite Izaya truly is then you are blind,” Maxwell scowled.

“Don’t mind Shizu-chan he’s always like this,” Izaya said surprisingly trying to calm Maxwell down instead of further instigate a fight.

“Look Shizu-chan I’m on a date so can we reschedule?” Izaya said to Shizuo who looked at Izaya and Maxwell in complete disbelief.

Izaya always claimed to be above such nonsense as sexuality due to his love of humans so what made this guy so special that we would go out on a date with him.

X

X

* * *

 ＼（＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）／

* * *

X

X

 I'll add more... maybe...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: No Wonder He’s so strange…

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, nor do I make any money from my stories.

Summary: Revelations about Izaya are discovered…

X

X

* * *

 (^_−)☆(^_−)☆(^_−)☆

* * *

X

X

It was just another normal day in Ikebukuro, the three high school students who happened to be leaders or ex-leaders of different gangs that nearly had a three-way war break out was on their way to school.

The infamous Black Rider was riding on her horse disguised as a motorcycle riding off on another job run.

Simon was outside of Russia Sushi passing out flyers all the while scaring the hell out of people on the streets due to his intimidating looks.

Kadota and his group were hanging out in Saburo’s van as per usual and to make the day complete a resounding battle cry of “IZAYA” echoed throughout the city. Closely following that yell was the sight of a vending machine flying through the air. Yes, just an ordinary day…

X

X

* * *

 (^_−)☆(^_−)☆(^_−)☆

* * *

X

X

“You missed Shizu-chan! I think your aim is getting worse. What’s the matter do you need glasses well besides the tacky ones you wear now,” Izaya quipped his ever present all-knowing smirk on his lips.

“You don’t have any room to talk with that hideous coat you always wear!” Shizuo growled launching a street sign at Izaya missing the informant by an inch. “ _It was always like this with Izaya. No matter what I do I can’t hit him_ ,” Shizuo mused.

“ _Damn the flea barely moves whenever I throw stuff at him and when he does it’s only by inches hell sometimes centimeters. Why is he so fucking fast? He calls me a monster, but he’s not so normal either!_ ” Shizuo thought with a scowl on his face.

“Getting tired? That’s fine I was getting bored anyway,” Izaya sighed looking almost human catching Shizuo off guard for a second.  The blond was used to seeing Izaya looking smug, condescending, or mockingly cheerful, but today Izaya seemed restless.

“Got an appointment somewhere louse you seem as if you’re in a hurry,” Shizuo commented earning a twitch from Izaya’s lips, a semblance of a smile before it faded.

“Why do you want to know, are you jealous that someone else needs my attention?” Izaya retorted.

“No! I just want you to pay attention so you can’t complain that I beat your ass only because you were distracted!” Shizuo shouted as a blush appeared on his cheeks. It was unclear that it was from embarrassment or anger.

“I have to leave now so don’t go following me Shizu-chan,” Izaya chuckled humorlessly. For a moment to Shizuo’s ears, Izaya sounded sad.

Deciding to go against Izaya’s wishes, he used every bit of subtly he hardly ever used to shadow Izaya just in case the information broker was up to something.

He followed for a while until it seemed as if they reached their destination when he saw Izaya enter into the strangely always secluded area of the park. However for the life of him Shizuo could never figure out why anyone ever ventured to this part of the park.

It looked just as peaceful and beautiful as the rest, but something about it made people’s skin crawl. He asked Celty once and all she said was there was a strange energy to the place almost as if the area was cursed and to stay away from it.

Somehow Izaya was able to enter the cursed grounds with no problem at all, steeling himself Shizuo followed. He had to resist the urge to turn away now knowing what everyone meant the atmosphere was completely different, colder and could be described as haunting despite its normal exterior.

Shizuo soon noticed the deeper they went the darker everything got. Looking down at his watch it saw that it was only ten in the morning so why does the sky look as if it was midnight. Glancing around Shizuo saw how the plant life seemed to have changed as well.

The trees looked older, the bushes and flowers were covered with thorns. This place appeared as if it was taken right out of a gothic horror novel, especially with the Victorian iron gates and outdoor furniture. There were also stone statues that looked to be alive or so Shizuo hoped to be a hallucination instead.

Shizuo hid behind a tree as soon as he noticed that Izaya had stopped in the middle of an empty field. To his shock and awe, Izaya summoned a large black metallic scythe in his hands and slashed into the air creating a dark portal.

Izaya calmly stood before the portal as two men walked out of it. The first man looked a bit eccentric he had long, dark red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain adorned with skulls.

He also was wearing wears a suit that includes gloves, bow tie, high-heeled ankle boots, and a red coat with a black bow on the back, which he wore off his shoulders and wears around his elbows.

The second man looked normal, but Shizuo knew he was far from normal. He was a tall man with short, neatly combed, black hair, and yellow-green eyes. He wears rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He was dressed in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes.

“It’s been so long my dear Isaiah or is it Izaya now?” The redhead smiled suddenly pulling Izaya into a fierce hug that to Shizuo’s surprise didn’t fight or look uncomfortable in fact he looked to be expecting it.

“Grell behave yourself as for you Izaya I know it was rather unorthodox to leave such a young Shinigami in the human world for so long. Although due to your unique circumstances we couldn’t risk your powers growing out of control within our realm,” The tall black-haired man said rather stiffly.

“You had my memories sealed as well as my powers, throughout the years they slowly returned… I was only a baby when you left me here in the human world. I understand the need to do so, but why did you choose the humans to raise me? I knew nothing about my true origins until those implanted memories instructed me of what I was and my powers,” Izaya said softly.

“Please do not blame William, it was not his decision it came from the Council. I was the one who broke several laws to create you, a perfect hybrid of an Akuma and Shinigami. You were too strong even as a baby your powers have caused serious damage to the Realm of the Shinigami. So they took you from me so if you must blame someone then blame me,” Grell said tears pouring from his face.

“How can I blame my own mother?” Izaya said smiling sadly.

Shizuo couldn’t even hold back the gasp that slipped out of him hearing that bit of information. He was suddenly pinned to the tree with what looked to be a gardening pruner as the man known as William standing before him looking less than thrilled to see him.

“My what a handsome looking man, is he yours Izaya I must say you have fine taste,” Grell grinned causing to Shizuo growl at the flamboyant man.

“Shizuo Heiwajima, birthday January 28, 1986, height 6’ 1’’, weight 154 pounds, blood type O, occupation is a bodyguard, things of note abnormal strength bordering those of supernatural beings,” William recited from a book he summoned into his hand.

“Shizu-chan I told you not to follow me!” Izaya shouted.

“I had to make sure you weren’t up to something flea!” Shizuo shouted back as if he wasn’t pinned to the tree.

“Ahem, well it’s too late now let’s continue this conversation at my home. I guess you can come too Shizu-chan you’re only going to follow me anyway,” Izaya said.

Shizuo nodded his head wordlessly stating he was planning to do just as Izaya said. William un-summoned his Death Scythe seeing that Shizuo was no threat.

“Are you sure it’s alright for him to hear about this?” Grell asked Izaya who only nodded his head.

X

X

* * *

 (^_−)☆(^_−)☆(^_−)☆ 

* * *

X

X

After telling Namie she was not needed for the day Izaya made everyone tea even Shizuo who looked at it warily.

“I’m not going to poison you it probably wouldn’t even work,” Izaya sighed taking a seat next to Shizuo who looked a bit like he regretted agreeing to come along.

“I’ll start from the beginning you see I’ve always been a bit jealous of women’s abilities to create life and I was beyond in love with an Akuma who unfortunately hated my guts. Anyway, I already did the research to use an ancient spell to create an artificial womb all I needed was the necessary blood and energy to do so.”

“So I stole a bit of the Akuma’s blood and energy, mixed the two and implanted them into my own body into the womb and thus I was able to make a child that I gave birth to… I was able to hide it for a while since my pregnancy was only internal so it didn’t show,” Grell explained.

“What he didn’t take into account was the power output Izaya would have he was made from a powerful Akuma and Shinigami thus the power was beyond anything we thought was possible. The birth itself nearly tore our realm apart. After Izaya was old enough for transport Izaya would have his memories and powers sealed then he was to be sent to the human world,” William added.

“I was given to a family who didn’t have children and that I resembled enough that no one would guess I wasn’t there child. My human parents and those they interacted with had their memories changed thinking I was their actual child. As for Mairu and Kururi there was no need since I was born first so to them I was always their brother,” Izaya elaborated.

“My own memories of the past were sealed because my brain developed faster than a human’s did so I had memories of the Shinigami Realm and my mother. They didn’t return until around middle school when my powers slowly came back to me. It was designed that way so I wouldn’t accidentally cause destruction,” Izaya sighed.

“That would explain what Shinra meant when he said your personality changed from elementary to middle school… but why send him to the human world in the first place couldn’t he have been raised in your world?” Shizuo asked.

“We had to hide him from his father, what better place than the human world right under his nose? Besides the Council was still afraid of Izaya’s powers being uncontrollable so they rather have it destroy a part of your world than our own. We have too many powerful items that are irreplaceable to risk or so they said. In any case it was also my punishment because I wouldn’t be able to raise my own child that I tried so hard to create… I did break laws using ancient magic after all,” Grell murmured.

“Why hide Izaya from his father?” Shizuo asked.

“We don’t know what Sebastian would do if he found out about Izaya, he was never fond of Grell so he might have killed him. I managed to convince the Council not to just hand Izaya over to the Akuma knowing this, but I couldn’t stop anything else,” William sighed adjusting his glasses.

“Thank you Uncle William.” Izaya smiled as William lightly blushed making Grell giggled.

“Now that his powers are no longer sealed and under control Izaya will be taken to the Shinigami Realm,” William stated.

“Yes everyone’s memories of me will be gone as if I didn’t exist I will be going home to train in using my powers to the fullest,” Izaya said.

“So this is goodbye?” Shizuo asked not knowing what he should say or how he should feel.

“Well you always wanted me out of your life and you won’t even remember me,” Izaya said.

“But…” Shizuo was cut off by a pair of soft lips as his eyes slipped shut on their own accord.

“Goodbye Shizuo you were the most interesting human of them all, oh and look on my bookshelf behind a bunch of my books I have something for Celty there,” Izaya said with a genuine smile before he, William, and Grell vanished.

“Izaya wait!” Shizuo shouted racing to the book shelf he found Celty’s head, but before he could say or do anything a strange feeling overcame him. “No… my memories,” He muttered his memories of Izaya were fading, he held onto container that held Celty’s head tightly as he fell to his knees.

“No… I don’t… want… to… forget.” Shizuo grunted, just as he passed out Celty’s eyes opened as shadows formed around Shizuo in a black cocoon.

X

X

* * *

 (^_−)☆(^_−)☆(^_−)☆ 

* * *

X

X

“Shizuo… Shizuo… wake up?” A familiar voice called out.

“What? Shinra what are you doing here?” Shizuo asked noticing he was lying on the floor of a bare room.

“Don’t know Celty got really upset and told me to come with her. When we got here we found you inside passed out holding onto what seemed to be a container with Celty’s head inside of it,” Shinra explained.

“Izaya! Where is he?” Shizuo asked as he got off the floor.

 “Who are you talking about? Izaya? Who is that? Is he a friend of yours? Did he do this to you?” Shinra asked causing Shizuo to look at Shinra in alarm.

“ _What those Shinigami said was true everyone did forget about Izaya, but wait…_ ” Shizuo thought. “How come I remember?” He murmured suddenly he remembered Celty’s shadows protected him making him wonder if Celty remembered Izaya as well as he turned to see Celty sitting before her head.

“Celty are you alright?” Shizuo asked as she slowly took out the head and placed it back on her body.

“Yes… yes I am,” Celty smiled as Shinra gushed about how angelic she sounded.

“Celty do you remember Izaya?” Shizuo asked.

“Yes, when whatever happened that caused everyone to forget Izaya my head responded to your wish to not do so. My head was able to summon my shadows to create a barrier so you would keep your memories. The power output was like a signal that I followed leading us to find you here,” Celty explained.

“Did the barrier protect your memories as well?” Shizuo asked.

“I really don’t know I guess it protected the memories that were in my head so I guess since my head was protected, my memories were also, it’s hard to say,” Celty replied.

“What are you guys talking about?” Shinra asked.

“Shinra do you trust me?” Celty asked as Shinra nodded his head before Celty created her scythe and slash Shinra making him pass out.

Moments later Shinra awoke, “I can’t believe it… where is Izaya’s things? What happened I forgot all about him then I could suddenly remember him?” Shinra wailed as Celty hit him to calm him down.

“Thanks Celty I needed that,” Shinra grunted.

“I’ll explain everything,” Shizuo said explaining to Shinra and Celty about what happened as they were in shock about the revelation that Izaya was actually part Akuma and Shinigami.

“I always knew he was weird, but I didn’t think that weird. What can we do he’s gone into another world?” Shinra asked.

“We find this Sebastian guy, he’s Izaya’s father and they made it seem as if he could enter the Shinigami Realm so that’s why they hid him in the human world disguised as a human. He might be our only shot at finding Izaya,” Shizuo said.

“Wait why do you want to find Izaya in the first place?” Shinra asked.

X

X

* * *

 (^_−)☆(^_−)☆(^_−)☆ 

* * *

X

X

I’ll add more later… maybe…

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara…

Summary: Raijin Days! Alternate Universe…

Author’s Note: Inspired by Fifty Truths, go read that story it is pure genius!

X

X

* * *

 ( ¬_¬)( ¬_¬)( ¬_¬)

* * *

X

X

“What the hell was I thinking? I’m no genius, I can’t take this many advanced courses and expect to graduate!” Shizuo shouted gripping his blond hair looking quite ready to yank it out by the roots.

“You think you have it bad they ‘expect great things from me’ I mean Science is no problem for me, but English, Literature and Historical/Political Studies are going to be hell on Earth!” Shinra wailed flailing his arms about looking like a pinwheel.

“Oh yeah what about Calculus I can just imagine the headache I’m going to get from it all,” Kadota sighed in misery.

The school counselor knew they were all intelligent and good kids despite the trouble they would often get into mostly because of Shizuo and Izaya so they ‘suggested’ they all take advanced courses.

They were told it was to help them further their knowledge, but in actuality it was more along the lines as to make their already prestigious school look better hoping they would churn of excellent results.

Only a handful of students qualified and could handle taking all the advanced courses available for the core curriculum i.e. Math, English, Literature, Science, and History.

Shinra sighed, “I hate to say this, but we need help.” He looked at the two taller boys meaningfully as they knew who he was thinking about.

Kadota and Shinra could literally see the veins on the sides of Shizuo’s head protrude from anger.

“Hello everyone, so what classes do you all have!” As said person appeared behind them smiling holding his own schedule looking quite pleased with what he had.

“Izaya we need your help!” Shinra begged as he grasped his friend’s red shirt tightly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“S…Sure Shinra, what is it?” Izaya stammered his old middle school friend was dramatic at times, but it was something you never truly got used to especially when it was directed at you.

Kadota replied, “These classes are seriously going to kick our asses. We need your help with them. The principal and counselor all told us we’re going to take them whether we want to or not. So we’re stuck besides all the other classes are full according to them.”

“I see, you need help studying well I have no problems as long as I don’t have to study at my place, my twin sisters will be too distracting,” Izaya sweat dropped thinking about his two warped sisters, but it was really his own fault his personality seemed to have affected them.

“Oh and Shizu-chan can’t throw anything at me during the time no matter how much I piss him off,” Izaya added causing Shizuo to growl, but nodded his head in agreement.

Shizuo muttered, “As long as you don’t purposely piss me off we’ll be fine.”

Izaya agreed holding his hand out to shake hands. “Deal,” They both said shaking hands neither of them saying anything about the slight jolt they felt from their hands coming in contact with each other.

“Alright we’ll meet each other at my place afterschool to do homework together and study for tests!” Shinra chirped in excitement, more confident in actually making decent grades for all his advanced classes.

X

X

* * *

 ( ¬_¬)( ¬_¬)( ¬_¬)

* * *

X

X

 

[History/Political Studies]

“Good morning class! My name is Kei Kumara call me Kumara-sensei. Now if you will just take a look at your syllabus placed on your desk along with your history/political studies textbook and workbook so we can begin,” He smiled.

He looked to be in his late twenties with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, bright brown eyes that sparkled with kindness. He was your typical tall handsome teacher that most girls and some boys would have a crush on.

“Now while you are looking over everything I’ll take attendance,” Kumara said as he went down his list of student trying to memorize faces to names.

“Well it doesn’t look too bad a lot of reading though,” Shinra said trying to optimistic as he looked over the syllabus and his very thick textbook.

Kadota said from his seat next to Shinra, “He looks like the type that goes for essays rather than multiple choice tests.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing,” Shizuo sighed from his seat behind Kadota.

“Look on the bright side he told us in advance what he wants from us so we can prepare,” Izaya said from his place behind Shinra. For the most part they’re in a nice little square in the back of the classroom luckily the teacher didn’t assign seats.

Subsequently that was how things went as he began his lecture, his deep smooth voice echoed in the quiet classroom. So far it was their favorite class a bit early to say since it was their first, but at least the teacher wasn’t boring and generally thrilled about the subject he was teaching.

“Okay class that’s it for today. Please complete chapters one through three in your workbook for homework, don’t worry it’s only ten questions each. We’ll have a test for that at the end of the week!” Kumara smiled as the class exited the room.

“Not so bad, what’s next?” Kadota asked Shinra who had his schedule out, it was very fortunate they had all their core classes together.

Shinra replied, “Literature is next with Yuki-sensei, damn it I hear she was a bit of a hard-ass.”

“Meaning what exactly?” Shizuo asked a bit nervous. Literature was his least favorite class. He never enjoyed all poetry he was made to read and make last year and the year before that, and well frankly every year of his education.

“She had eclectic taste she could make us read something like Charles Dickens to Yasunari Kawabata,” Izaya elaborated as the three boys looked at him with shocked and clueless expressions.

“Good to see at least one of my students is literate,” A cool rather deep voice for a woman spoke behind the boys startling them. She was tall slender however she still carried herself as someone you didn’t want to anger despite her delicate features.

Her short black hair was in a smooth bob style with a part on her right side, she wore a pair of silver wire framed glasses that did nothing to hide her icy blue eyes.

“Well move along boys I have to fill your young minds with literature and I can already see I have my work cut out for me,” She smiled coldly making them shiver some for different reasons than others she practically glided past them.

Izaya said as his cardinal eyes glittered in admiration, “I like her.”

“You would like her.” All three said in unison while they sweat dropped. They entered the classroom and they saw how the entire class looked ready to bolt out the window, as soon as they sat in their seats they could see why after reading their syllabus.

“Ah hell, this is going to suck,” Shizuo cursed as he banged his head on the table.

The classroom was designed to have a bunch of round tables rather than rows of individual desks.

Shinra sniffled, “Well, there go all those good feelings I had about passing all my classes.”

“I’m so going to fail this class,” Kadota sighed.

“Hmm… looks like I read most of these books,” Izaya murmured looking over the reading list, earning glares from the entire class sans the teacher who smiled at Izaya.

“So we actually have someone who loves to read books, be a dear and tell me your name,” Yuki-sensei purred as everyone blushed.

“Izaya Orihara,” Izaya replied as he blushed a bit, though it was more out of embarrassment than attraction.

“Wonderful, now I’ll take attendance as for the reading list well it’s nothing I can do about it. Those are the class requirements we’ll talk more about this later then Orihara-kun,” Yuki smiled as her smile fell from her face in an instant as she began to take attendance.

“Looks like you’re on the teacher’s good side, too bad the rest of us aren’t,” Shizuo muttered crossing his arms in annoyance.

Izaya sighed, “Well there’s not much to do at home besides read or go online. The twins basically hog the television in the living room and I can’t leave them unattended so I can’t just go to my own room to watch TV.”

“That’s true the last time you did that they managed to repaint the living room neon green,” Shinra chuckled at the twitch of Izaya’s brow at the memory.

Shizuo smirked, “If only they had a decent role model then maybe they wouldn’t have turn out to be well… like you.”

“Keep talking and I’ll let you all fail,” Izaya rolled his eyes as he saw the ashen looks on their faces.

“Don’t lump me in with those idiots I said nothing,” Kadota sighed earning betrayed looks from Shinra and Shizuo.

Izaya smiled brilliantly, “You’re right Dotachin you’re off the hook.”

After attendance was taken Yuki-sensei handed out copies of a Tale of Two Cities, in which Izaya smiled a bit at the book. “British Literature ah… filled with politics, history, and angst my favorite,” Izaya commented making Shinra, Shizuo, and Kadota sweat dropped at the happy expression on his face while mentioning angst.

“Okay class I want you all to get started on reading this book I expect you all to at least get to Chapter four by tomorrow, take decent notes and we’ll discuss things further then. For now you can either talk amongst yourselves or get started choose wisely,” Yuki-sensei said as everyone took the hint to get started.

“Why didn’t she just say to get started what idiot would blow off the assignment,” Shinra huffed as they all opened their books.

Izaya said from behind his book, “It’s a test to see if we’re the diligent type.”

“So you’ve read this book before, right?” Kadota asked.

“Yeah, it’s a good book one of my favorites by this author,” Izaya replied.

As time went on they made plenty of headway with the book, taking notes along the way before the bell rung signaling them to move to the next class. Fortunately it was one of the special studies courses or volunteer work, a break from the core courses, and where they would mostly separate.

“I’m a Library Aide what do you guys have to go?” Izaya asked.

“I’m the Nurse’s Aide, of course. What about you two?” Shinra asked Shizuo and Kyohei.

“Student Aide for the gym teacher, I get to assist him with the underclassmen he instructs at this hour.” Shizuo replied.

“Office Aide, I guess we all lucked out for the most part, well I’ll see you English.” Kadota waved goodbye as they all parted ways.

X

X

* * *

 ( ¬_¬)( ¬_¬)( ¬_¬)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

SCHEDULE:

Homeroom, History/Political Studies, Literature, Student Aide Work/Free Period, English, Art, Lunch, Science, Home Economics/Computer Science (Half-way through the year the classes switch), Math, Physical Education and school ends for extracurricular activities, though there are a few minutes accounted for students to go to their lockers.

Author’s Note:

That’s it for now… sorry if it seems a bit boring, but I’m setting things up and introducing two of my Original Characters.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter One: Dungeons & Dragons Got Nothing on This!

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor do I make any money from my stories.

Summary: It is summer vacation so Shinra decides the best way to celebrate is to have a sleepover complete with junk food and games however one of his games have a twist.

X

X

* * *

 (＾▽＾) (＾▽＾) (＾▽＾)

* * *

X

X

Taking one look anyone would just see four high school boys eating lunch on the roof of their school, but there was more to them as each one were quite strange in their own way.

The tall blonde for instance his name was Shizuo Heiwajima. He somehow acquired super strength akin to that of Hercules during his childhood. Unfortunately he was also in possession of a rather quick temper leading to the destruction of public property.

Next you have the glasses wearing brunet named Shinra Kishitani. He may seem normal looking however he is what you would call an amateur underground doctor. He has a rather unique sense of morality often asking his friends if they wish to be experimented on.

The taller brunet, Kyohei Kadota seemed quite ordinary, but behind that calm façade was accomplished leader in his own right. Most people see his borderline stoicism as maturity so he looked upon as the voice of reason. He projects an overwhelming soothing nature that makes people confide in him.

The member of the group was an ebony-haired youth named Izaya Orihara. His most peculiar feature would be his crimson eyes. He appeared to be the youngest of the group, but that was mostly due to his petit stature and androgynous features.

This boy happened to be the strangest of them all, because of his sociopathic tendencies claiming to be a God and how he loved “humans”. It didn’t help he was beyond intelligent and unique insight into the mind that was equally brilliant and frightening.

Together they made a ragtag group of friends though the blond and black-haired youths would claim otherwise as they held mutual animosity towards each other.

X

X

* * *

 (＾▽＾) (＾▽＾) (＾▽＾)

* * *

X

X

“So you want us to stay over your house for the entire summer, Shinra?” Izaya raised a slender brow as he finished chewing his Ootoro and took a sip of his green tea, a very traditional lunch.

Shinra merely smiled in a way that looked like his face would split apart, “Yeah my dad chose to stay in America this summer instead of coming home. Celty is always busy so I don’t want to be alone. Besides Shizuo already mentioned his parents taking Kasuka to some sort of photo shoot out of the country. Kadota said he had nothing to do. Your parents are taking the twins on a cruise and you said you didn’t want to go, so…”

“… So you want us to keep you company and possibly volunteer for dissection, yeah… no thanks. I want to keep my vital organs inside my body,” Izaya finished his friend’s statement for him while folding his arms in displeasure.

Shizuo grunted in begrudged agreement, “Hate to agree with the louse, but he’s right. I’ll pass on the sleepover besides what are we, five years old?”

Kadota only shrugged shoulders when Shinra looked over at him, not providing any further comment.

“I hate to do this, but I’m willing to blackmail you both. I have some dirt on both of you and you are quite aware of what it is,” Shinra smirked as Shizuo visibly paled while Izaya’s only reaction was an eye twitch.

“Fine,” Izaya and Shizuo agreed looking down right murderous.

Kadota sighed, “I’ll come along if only to keep these two from killing you.”                  

Shinra waved his hand dismissively at Kadota’s statement. “Alright come over at six o’clock and we’ll get started on the most awesome summer vacation ever!” Shinra exclaimed just as the bell signaling the end of lunch.

X

X

* * *

 (＾▽＾) (＾▽＾) (＾▽＾)

* * *

X

X

To be honest both Izaya and Shizuo thought the school day went by rather quickly. They now stood in front of Shinra’s apartment with enough clothing, toiletries, and other items to last them the summer i.e. Izaya’s laptop and Shizuo’s collection of manga.

“So should I knock or you?” Shizuo asked. He decided to be civil since they were both here against their will resulting in an unspoken alliance formed between the two of them.

Izaya glanced over at the blonde and raised his hand to knock only for the door to slam open. “About time Kadota is already here!” Shinra yelled dragging them inside and slamming the door shut with his foot in one fluid movement, quite a feat.

They entered the apartment to find Kadota reading on the couch, a well-worn copy of Agatha Christie’s A.B.C Murders.

“Dotachin!” Izaya skipped merrily over to the sofa and sat next to Kadota, who wordlessly allowed Izaya to get into his personal space so he could read along.

The two other males in the room never could get over the fact Kadota and Izaya had developed a habit of reading together.

Either Kadota would let Izaya practically lie against his side and in his lap or Izaya would let Kadota lean against his back to look over his shoulder so they could read from the same book.

“Haven’t you both read that book ten times already?” Shizuo asked taking a seat in one of the single chairs across from the couch then pulled out one of his manga books to read.

Without even looking up from the page Izaya replied, “Much like how you read the same manga over and over again we can read our books repeatedly and never grow bored of it.”

“ _Yeah, but at least mine has pictures_ ,” Shizuo thought rolling his eyes. They were all startled out of their reading by a loud and frustrated yell from Shinra.

“I did not invite you all over just to read!” Shinra shouted.

Finally glancing up from the book Izaya retorted, “Need I remind you some of us were coerced into attending this little gathering.”

“Semantics, now enough reading we’re going to play a game instead,” Shinra said running into his closet to find a broad game. 

“Talk about cliché… a board game, really?” Shizuo sighed putting away his manga knowing he was going to be stuck playing whatever game Shinra decides to pull out.

Kadota chuckled as he watched the glasses wearing teen bring out a dust covered board game, “Why can’t we just play one of your video games instead?”

Setting it down on the coffee table Shinra snickered, “Because that would be boring we always play video games. Besides I wanted to play this game ever since my father brought it home one day, but forbid me from playing it.”

“So is this some kind of stereotypical teenage rebellion? Feeling a bit brave since he’s not here and you actually have people to play the game with you?” Izaya smirked as Shinra rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“My question is why he said not to play the game?” Kadota asked as they all looked down at it.

The game seemed to be some kind of Dungeons & Dragons knockoff or maybe its predecessor since it looked to be very old despite being in relatively good condition even with all the dust.

Blowing away the dust on the cover in silvery blue letters was the title: **_Ephemeral Eternity_**. “Quite the oxymoron,” Izaya commented as Kadota nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah ephemeral means brief or fleeting while eternity means infinity or everlasting. Anyway the game itself looks like one of those RPGs,” Kadota added.

“But it looks so cool, look there are four character classes so we can each play a different one. Warrior, Rogue, Mage, and Cleric classes… well it is obvious which roles we should play,” Shinra chuckled, pointing to the very detailed and beautiful art designs on the cover display each character class.

Pulling off the cover they were all amazed to find the board was already set up. The board itself was intricate miniature model of a fantasy world. There was a forest area, a mountainous region, an ocean part, and throughout the world were villages, towns, and cities of various sizes.

“I’m impressed with the level of detail in fact this all looks like it was made by hand,” Izaya said as the trees in the forest area looked rather real.

“So shall we get started,” Shinra said pointing to the character replicas that were positioned at the start, which happened to be in a small village. The characters were standing on top of some sort of pentagram.

“I’ll be the Mage,” Shinra decided as they all failed to see the Mage replica’s eyes light up.

The Mage was dressed in a long dark blue hooded robe, underneath the character had a pair of black pants and leather boots. In the Mage’s hand was long black metallic staff that had a silver colored snake coiling around the pole. There were also a large ring with smaller rings, three on each side on top, and a clear crystal in its center of the ring.

“Then I pick the Cleric,” Kadota chose as the Cleric’s eyes began to illuminate. The Cleric was dressed in a combination of white robes and silver armor, beneath the robes was a pair of simple beige pants and brown leather boots. In Cleric’s hand was a ridiculously large war hammer that had a wolf’s head on the end of the hilt.

“I’ll be the Warrior then,” Shizuo spoke as the Warrior’s eyes glowed. The Warrior looked like your typical Knight complete with silver armor that had what seem to be runes engraved in the armor, with a Long sword and shield. The sword was finely crafted with a long black hilt with had a lion’s head on the end with rubies for the eyes. The shield was black with a matching lion’s emblem on the front.

“So I’m the Rogue,” Izaya said as the Rogue’s eyes shined brightly. The Rogue was dressed in black sleeveless leather outfit that was quite formfitting on the back of the shirt was a design of a hawk. The character also wore a pair of crisscrossing belts, small pouch on the hip, elbow-length gloves and a pair of knee-length boots. In the Rogue’s hands was a pair of lethal looking daggers, there were also a long bow and quiver on the character’s back.

Suddenly the pentagram the characters were standing on began to gleam to such a degree they had to shield their eyes from the blinding light.  

Once they opened their eyes they found themselves in what appeared to be city that the game starts in.

“Oh hell no!” They all yelled in unison.

X

X

* * *

 (＾▽＾) (＾▽＾) (＾▽＾)

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author’s Note: This idea came to me while I was writing my Legend of Izaya story. I wanted a story much like it, but to have Shinra and Kadota involved so here it is…

Well enough of that I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter One: Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara nor do I make any money from my stories.

Summary: What if during one of Izaya and Shizuo's chases through Ikebukuro they discovered an abandoned baby?

Xx

Xx

Xx

* * *

( ^_^)／( ^_^)／( ^_^)／

* * *

Xx

Xx

Xx

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo bellowed a few feet behind the interminably intangible information broker. Izaya who wore a rather all too pleased smirk dodged yet another traffic sign that was inches away from his head.

Glancing back for only a moment to lock eyes with the debt collector Izaya grinned, "Aw so close Shizu-chan!"

Upon seeing the vein grow even larger on the side of the blonde's head Izaya turned his view forward and ducked into an alleyway. However to his disappointment it was a dead-end, sighing at his lack of foresight Izaya turned around to see Shizuo wearing a triumphant smile on his face.

" _Idiotic protozoan thinks he has me trapped, well I guess I better show him how wrong he is_ …" Izaya reached into his pocket to draw his trademark switchblade when a sound took away his attention.

It was so out of place and close by that Izaya had to investigate so without further explanation he began his search.

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked in confusion one moment Izaya was focusing all his concentration on him and the next he's looking around the alley, but it wasn't for an escape route.

It was then Shizuo also heard the noise and asked, "What the hell is that?"

Seeing he was getting no answer from the informant he decided to search as well. They both found the source of the sound to be coming from behind a dumpster.

Using his monstrous strength Shizuo pushed the giant trash receptacle away with ease to discover a blue baby basket with a crying baby boy inside.

Both completely surprised by their findings could only blink in unison before Izaya bent down, picked up the baby, and slowly rocked him. After a few moments the baby stopped crying and started to coo softly.

Seeing that the awkward situation had rendered Shizuo completely speechless Izaya took advantage of the silence. "Shizu-chan, do be kind enough to grab the basket. We're going to Shinra's to have this little guy checked out," Izaya instructed.

Having no other idea what to do Shizuo listened and did what he was told. Soon the spectacle of Izaya and Shizuo calmly walking a baby down the streets of Ikebukuro together made it to the internet, not that the two males noticed or cared.

It did not help matters that the baby looked like their love child. The baby's hairstyle and eye-shape resembling Shizuo's, but the hair and eye colors were all Izaya's.

Xx

Xx

Xx

* * *

( ^_^)／( ^_^)／( ^_^)／

* * *

Xx

Xx

Xx

After about a fifteen minute walk Izaya and Shizuo made it to Shinra's apartment of which the two occupants were quite alarmed to see the two mortal enemies together with a baby.

"Look when I wanted you two to get along I didn't mean this and how did you even get pregnant Izaya? While you are quite feminine looking I'm pretty sure you're male," Shinra said without thinking earning a poisonous glare from the "parents" of the baby.

Izaya smiled coldly, "First of all Shizu-chan and I aren't together, second I am very much a male, and thirdly even if we were together why did you assume Shizu-chan to be the seme in our imaginary relationship?"

Shinra shivered at the frosty look he was receiving and knew his answer better be good or he was going to be knifed by Izaya then beaten to death by Shizuo. That was if there was anything left after Izaya was done with him.

"So… the baby who's is it?" Shinra chose to deflect rather than answer.

Izaya knew immediately that this was merely a ploy to distract him from revenge decided to be generous and go with it.

"Don't know we found him in an alley behind a dumpster, which was quite lucky. Who knows how long he's been there or would have been if we didn't find him," Izaya sighed unconsciously holding the baby closer to his chest while the baby gurgled softly content to be held.

Shizuo who had been silent until this point spoke, "All I do know is that you have to be a pretty cold bastard to leave a baby abandoned. You plan on looking into it, right?"

Shizuo turned to Izaya who nodded his head resolutely, "Yes and I also plan on making whoever responsible very miserable in the near future."

"Good," Shizuo said with a feral smirk which made Celty and Shinra frightened. Those two agreeing was a sure sign of the apocalypse.

"In the meantime Shinra please check over Kichimaru," Izaya smiled for once lacking malice.

Everyone sans "Kichimaru" turned and asked, "Kichimaru?"

Izaya sighed, "We can't very well keep calling Kichimaru "the baby" now can we? Besides I think it's an excellent name, "Kichi" for good luck and "-maru" for something precious, it's also a very traditional suffix for boys."

"Yeah I have to admit it's a good name," Shizuo said reluctantly.

"Assuming responsibility, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased causing Shizuo to blush.

Shizuo who was not one to let Izaya come out on top retorted, "What kind of father would I be if I can't even agree with the mother on our baby's name."

Izaya's face redden as he pouted, "Stupid Shizu-chan who said you're the dad and I'm the mom."

"I don't know Izaya you look awfully maternal over there clutching your baby so possessively," Shinra chuckled.

"No one asked you Shinra," Izaya hissed quietly as to not disturb Kichimaru.

[I think it's great you're so good with children Izaya. Maybe you're not so bad after all if they like you so much.] Celty typed out making Shinra and Shizuo laugh.

"Not you too Celty, fine it's only temporary we don't know if Kichimaru was abandoned by choice, he could already have a mother and father out there looking for him. He may have been left there for his safety or he might have been kidnapped, anything is possible. I hate to ask, but I'm going to need help on this," Izaya said.

Shinra nodded his head then grinned, "You have a point you can't look for the parents and watch over Kichimaru. In that case Shizuo will be happy to help!"

"What?!" Shizuo yelled his eyes widen in alarm.

"Backing out of your responsibilities already?" Izaya lifted a slender brow at the blond who snorted in annoyance.

"I can't exactly look after him because of all the dangerous medical equipment I have around. I also have a really weird schedule. I may have to up and leave at all hours to get to a patient," Shinra explained.

[And to be honest I don't know the first thing about raising children. You two had younger siblings so you would be better suited to look after Kichimaru.] Celty added.

Shizuo glared at Izaya, "Fine I'll help if I don't you will probably corrupt the kid, but we're doing this at your place. My apartment is too small for all of us."

Izaya nodded his head in agreement. "Then it's all settled. So let's get little Kichimaru checked out then you two can be on your way," Shinra smiled widely, he was enjoying this situation way too much.

During the checkup Shinra could not help but notice how Izaya would hover making Shinra inwardly chuckle at Izaya's worried mother act. As for Shizuo he only stood in the background however his eyes were trained on Shinra's movements, much like a protective father.

After declaring Kichimaru to be in perfect health Izaya and Shizuo left with "their" new baby to get supplies for him.

"You know this baby might be good for them. In all my years of knowing them Kichimaru managed to make them be in a room together without tearing it apart," Shinra murmured to Celty.

[Let's just hope it lasts, Ikebukuro could use a break from those two.] Celty commented.

Xx

Xx

Xx

* * *

( ^_^)／( ^_^)／( ^_^)／

* * *

Xx

Xx

Xx

End of Chapter One

Author's Note: This just popped up into my head and wouldn't leave so here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter One: TBA

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Xx

Xx

* * *

ヽ(' ∇' )ノヽ(' ∇' )ノヽ(' ∇' )ノ

* * *

Xx

Xx

Izaya's eye twitched in irritation while staring heatedly at Shizuo who was looking quite sheepish at the moment. They were sitting on Shinra's couch while the two owners of the apartment sat on the bar stools in the kitchen area watching the proceedings in fascination.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry again," Shizuo murmured hesitantly only to receive a venomous glare. "Didn't think so…" The blond sighed.

**[Flashback]**

"Get back here you damn flea!" Shizuo bellowed pitching a mailbox at Izaya who effortlessly moved his head to the left by an inch, narrowly avoiding decapitation by postbox.

Izaya refusing to look back replied in mock cheerfulness, "But didn't you want me to leave how can I do both though I am a man of many talents simultaneous contradictory actions such as that is beyond even me."

"Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words!" Shizuo threw a stop sign next only for it to sail over Izaya's head.

"By saying that you're only stating they are indeed confusing you in the first place, ne?" Izaya chuckled only to see or rather more like feel Shizuo was gaining on him due to the extra burst of energy from anger at his not so subtle shot at Shizuo's lack of vocabulary.

Izaya was about to quicken his pace when they passed Russia Sushi unfortunately neither of the two noticed Simon was cleaning the outside walkway.

Izaya passed by no problem however Shizuo slipped on the slick sidewalk crashing into Izaya causing them to tumble onto the street.

Seconds passed by and Izaya could scarcely remember anything. He could hear murmurs of several people around him. He could smell the scent of cologne and cigarettes. He could feel a warm body, a pair of lips against his own, and a large hand on his crotch.

Then everything came rushing back at the informant in fast forward. Shizuo ran into his back, grabbing Izaya's arm so he couldn't run believing it was his chance to finally catch the infamous slippery information broker, but Izaya turned around to pull away.

Neither of the men accounted for the extra momentum caused from Shizuo being propelled forward thus they hit the ground quite roughly with Shizuo on top of Izaya. As if to make the seemingly intimate picture any worse they managed to lock lips during the fall and Shizuo's hand was currently resting on Izaya's crotch.

A loud slap echoed silencing the murmurs. Izaya's face was bright red, his eyes flashed in an emotion Shizuo never seen before on the other, but he was very much acquainted with: pure anger.

"Get… off… of… me… now," Izaya hissed making Shizuo moved off him so quickly it seemed as if Shizuo teleported off the shorter male.

The debt collector stood ramrod straight with a quite visible hand-print on his cheek. Shizuo's hands were at his sides as not to touch Izaya in fear of earning another flesh melting glare or a still stinging slap.

"L…Listen Izaya I'm sorry I didn't mean to… err… you know," Shizuo laughed nervously.

Izaya gazed at Shizuo with a deadpan expression before promptly turning and leaving. "Wait!" Shizuo chased after the man who refused to look at him, Izaya only kept walking ignoring everyone around him.

**[End of Flashback]**

"I just don't see the need to be so pissed off with me," Shizuo grumbled, tired of apologizing.

An inquisitive glance was his only reply. "Well from what I heard you get around," Shizuo muttered then inwardly face-palmed knowing that was the entirely wrong thing to say.

["Idiot."] Shinra and Celty sighed in unison.

"Did you just call me a slut?" Izaya said frostily. A cold fury enveloped Izaya's body projecting a terrifying and oppressive feeling inside the apartment making the others shiver.

Shinra sighed once more, "He didn't mean that Izaya. Shizuo often speaks before thinking."

Celty decided to rescue Shizuo from his own stupidity by grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out the door away from the informant who looked seconds away from committing homicide.

Xx

Xx

* * *

ヽ(' ∇' )ノヽ(' ∇' )ノヽ(' ∇' )ノ

* * *

Xx

Xx

"Thanks Celty," Shizuo sighed in relief only to be bopped on the head by the Dullahan.

[Of all the stupid things to say to someone not to mention insulting… I might not like Izaya, but I never thought of him in that way!] Celty angrily typed.

"I know, but you hear a lot of rumors in my line of work. Plenty of scumbags brag about sleeping with the louse. It's just if that many people say so then there might have been a bit of truth to it," Shizuo whispered.

[Men like to brag and don't tell Shinra this, but Izaya is attractive so I can see why they would want to sleep with him though I doubt Izaya have slept with any of them.] Celty stated.

"How could you know?" Shizuo grunted folding his arms.

[He holds himself to be above people and emotions. It would not make sense for him to sleep with them. He always says he loves human equally how can he say that and have sex with them? It would be opposing towards his views.] Celty explained.

Shizuo hummed thoughtfully, "Yeah that does make sense. Shit that means I have to apologize again to the flea!"

[And he deserves one! No self-respecting person wants to be called a slut!] Celty thrust her PDA into his face.

Xx

Xx

* * *

ヽ(' ∇' )ノヽ(' ∇' )ノヽ(' ∇' )ノ

* * *

Xx

Xx

Meanwhile Shinra was doing his best to calm down his fuming friend. "Here have some water Izaya," Shinra placed glass of water in front of Izaya who took an angry gulp.

"That ignorant protozoan how dare he accuse me of being some kind of whore! I mean we hate each other, but I would like to think he knows me better than that! And just who are these soon to be dead people spreading these rumors!" Izaya slammed the glass down on the coffee table with enough force that it cracked.

Shinra knew Izaya didn't have Shizuo level strength, but Izaya gained strong lithe muscles from his parkour though they were more focused on his legs than his arms. However his anger seemed to be fueling Izaya's strength.

" _Maybe there's a link towards anger and strength, Shizuo is his strongest when he's pissed off after all_ ," Shinra mused though he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the fiery glower he was getting from Izaya. "Sorry," Shinra rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Izaya sighed his earlier rage diminishing, "Don't worry about it you always were a free thinker."

"Are you calling me spacey?" Shinra mock gasped.

Izaya smirked, "You said it not me. In any case I should leave before Shizu-chan comes back."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, no need to see him and get pissed off all over again," Shinra agreed showing Izaya out.

Moments later Celty and Shizuo returned to the apartment to find only Shinra inside. "Where's the louse?" Shizuo asked.

"Back in Shinjuku I assume," Shinra replied.

"Damn now I have to track him down," Shizuo sighed.

Shinra exclaimed, "Oh no, you don't! I mean that doesn't sound like a good idea. Look Shizuo you really made Izaya angry. He's scary enough when he's calm. Imagine him with rage fueling him. I think you both should take a break from one another."

[He does have a point besides when has Izaya ever resist coming to Ikebukuro? Once he comes back you can apologize to him and everything will be back to normal.] Celty agreed with Shinra.

"I guess you two are right, might as well enjoy the peace until the flea returns," Shizuo bid them a goodbye then headed home.

Xx

Xx

* * *

ヽ(' ∇' )ノヽ(' ∇' )ノヽ(' ∇' )ノ

* * *

Xx

Xx

I'll add more later…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter One: Dreams or Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

Author’s Note: Upon a request from a friend I’m writing about another demonic blade older than even Saika.

X

X

(ᴗ˳ᴗ) (ᴗ˳ᴗ) (ᴗ˳ᴗ)

X

X

[Beginning of Dream/Memory]

“Aren’t you too old for imaginary friends?”

“Isn’t it time to stop this behavior?”

“People are starting to talk!”

“This is disgraceful!”

“Enough!”

[End of Dream/Memory]

Crimson eyes snapped open immediately never showing any amount of haziness or signs of sleep. These eyes belonged to the infamous information broker known as Izaya Orihara.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve dreamed of the past,” Izaya murmured staring up at the black ceiling fan lazily spinning above him.

Izaya turned to look out the window of his bedroom stationed behind his headboard. The strange dreams/memories forced him to sleep longer as he glanced at his alarm clock to see it was six o’clock in the morning.

“These dreams are messing with my internal alarm clock I always wake up at five,” Izaya grumbled. Being Japan’s number one informant he had to be ahead of the curve, rarely sleeping to jump on information that he may find to be useful.

Izaya rose out of bed slowly, “If this keeps up I may have to use that stupid thing.” He was referring to the alarm clock that Shinra gave him as a birthday gag gift seeing as he never needed it before.

After his daily hygiene routine, Izaya was dressed and ready to work. Making a pot of green tea and grabbing some leftover Ootoro he was at his workstation prowling online forums, websites, and the dark corners of the internet for data.

Suddenly the words started to swirl and blur, darkness formed in the corners of his vision slowly converging onto a single point until nothingness. Izaya lurched sideways out of his chair having lost consciousness, fortunately, he was out before he even hit the floor.

[Beginning of Dream/Memory]

“Do you think they’ll find anything?”

“This is the third doctor we’ve seen.”

“Results all say he’s fine?”

“They say it’s just a phase.”

“I’m done trying.”

[End of Dream/Memory]

“Izaya wake up!” A familiar voice shouted startling Izaya into consciousness. Namie crouched beside the crimson-eyed male, her face neutral despite the loudness of her voice.

Izaya groaned sitting up, rubbing the side of his head where it bashed against the floor. Namie mechanically and meticulously checked for signs of a concussion, a light pen already in hand.

“You don’t appear to have a concussion. So what happened I found you on the floor when I came in?” Namie asked moving back to give him room to stand.

Izaya shrugged his shoulders, “No idea maybe these late hours and early mornings are finally getting to me.”

His tone was a condescendingly cheerful as ever, but something rang false besides the forced exuberance to Namie, but she wasn’t one to pry into the man’s business.

Namie nodded her head, “Very well then get some rest. I’ll handle things for today.”

A moment of surprise entered Izaya’s eyes, but he did as he was instructed. He went back to his bedroom, changed into his nightwear: black hoodie, shorts, and ankle socks.

He debated whether to set his alarm so he wouldn’t sleep so late, but chose against it, curled up in bed, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep ridiculously easy, but his sleep was far from tranquil as those dreams/memories plagued him once more.

[Beginning of Dream/Memory]

“What’s my name Izaya?”

“Say my name Izaya.”

“Tell me my name.”

“Say it!”

[End of Dream/Memory]

Crimson eyes flashed open again however Izaya was shocked to find he was not in his bedroom, but lying on the roof of Sunshine 60.

“H…how did I get here?” Izaya whispered feeling something he hadn’t felt in a long time, fear.

He had no recollection of how or when he traveled from his bedroom to the roof of Sunshine 60. Looking up at the sky Izaya was able to tell from the sun’s position it was about noon.

“Nearly six hours of a gap in my memories…” Izaya trembled slightly. He quickly deduced it was a boost of adrenaline brought out from his anxiety of waking up in this situation, and it was perfectly normal.

He could see the logic, but it did nothing to soothe his ego. He was a god, supposedly above such petty emotions such as fear.

Gathering himself Izaya stopped shaking and climbed to his feet. He made his way to the elevator and exited the building as quickly as possible.

Upon exiting, he ran right into the last person he wanted to see at the moment, if ever: Shizuo Heiwajima.

Putting on his mask of pretentiousness Izaya smiled, “Good afternoon Shizu-chan!”

To his surprise, Shizuo did not look the least bit angry or shouted threats of murder. The blond wordlessly reached into his pocket and pulled out his golden cell phone.

After pressing a key on his speed dial a voice was heard on the other end of only a single ring, “Did you find him?”

Izaya recognized the voice to be Shinra. “Yeah I found the louse, I’m taking him back to your place like you asked,” Shizuo said locking eyes with Izaya conveying him not to run away.

His curiosity won over his common sense so he remained where he stood. Hanging up the phone Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the wrist as if to keep him from changing his mind about fleeing.

It was a quiet and extremely awkward walk to Shinra’s apartment, but they finally arrived to find Shinra, Celty, and Namie inside waiting.

“I already called Kadota and told him we found him. He asked us to keep him posted about things,” Shinra sighed. “Sit Izaya,” The bespectacled male sternly stated.

Finding no other choice Izaya sat on the couch in front of the two doctors while Celty and Shizuo sat on bar stools by the kitchen area, still in clear view of everything.

“Do you remember anything?” Namie inquired.

Izaya shook his head there was no reason to lie about things. The situation was very serious and he was in no mood for his usual mind games or wordplay.

“I thought not. I’ll tell you what I know. You went to sleep for about an hour before leaving your room. You appeared to be in some sort of trance because you never reacted to anything I was saying and I was hesitant to touch you. You left out the door. I quickly followed behind but maintained a careful distance. You seemed to have no designation in particular, but I lost you in the crowd so I called Kishitani,” She explained.

Taking over where Namie left off Shinra spoke, “She told me what was going on so I called Celty who was already out of delivery, Shizuo and Kadota to be on the lookout for you. It took us hours to find you, which was strange because Shizuo could usually find you in minutes upon setting foot in Ikebukuro.”

Shizuo spoke, “For some reason, his scent changed… no, it was still there, but something was covering it. You smell normal now.”

Celty asked, [What did it smell like?]

“Blood and metal, I’ve smelled something like it before… on the night of the Slasher,” Shizuo informed causing everyone’s to stiffen in apprehension.

“You’re saying it’s not the same, but similar?” Shinra probed earning a nod in affirmation from the debt collector.

Izaya looked down at his feet finally noticing even in his trance-like state he had the foresight to put on shoes, a pair of trainers. He was glad he didn’t prowl the streets of Ikebukuro barefoot.

[What do we do?] Celty questioned. She did not want another Saika incident. She had a feeling that Anri was not behind this, but it did little to calm her nerves.

“We place Izaya in observation, see if he does this again and try to find the trigger in addition to the cause if we can,” Shinra replied.

Izaya was aware this procedure would be an invasion of privacy and put him behind on work, but due to the gravity of his dilemma he silently consented to Shinra’s and possibly Namie’s not so tender mercies.

“Well, you don’t need me anymore. Try to get better soon flea I want to kill you when you’re normal self,” Shizuo waved lazily leaving out the door.

Shinra chuckled at Shizuo then turned to Izaya, “Come on I’ll take you to your room.”

Izaya was both not surprised, but at the same time in awe of Shinra’s ability to have equipment for any situation. In the room was a bed built for a polysomnogram.

Built into the bed was a machine with electrodes to record brain activity, eye movements, and muscle activity. There was also a heart monitor just in case. On a desk in the corner of the room were sensors that are placed on chest and abdomen to record breathing patterns.

“Okay I’m sure you know how this works, but to be on the safe side we’re going to do a more extensive recording of muscle and brain activity is performed in patients with unusual behavior or excessive movements in sleep,” Shinra informed.

Izaya nodded his head and lied down in the bed allowing them to place all the necessary sensors. “I’m going to record how you appear in your awakened state then we’ll allow you to fall asleep naturally,” Shinra explained.

“Don’t worry Celty went to grab a few books for you to read so you won’t get bored,” He smiled and moments later the Headless Rider came in with a small stack of books.

Izaya smiled genuinely, “Thanks, Celty.”

This expression caused Celty to stiffen slightly before waving her arms in a frantic manner. She grabbed her PDA and typed, [I had no idea you could look like that! You should do it more often.]

Izaya pouted while Shinra outright laughed and Namie smirked. “Celty that was mean,” Izaya whined.

After a few more instructions and tests they cleared the room and left Izaya alone. He read two books before falling asleep: _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ and _Lady Windermere’s Fan_.

[Beginning of Dream]

Izaya knew right away this one was different than all the others. He was aware of his surroundings for one and he could actual see in this dream. Before he was encompassed by darkness and could only hear voices.

Now he was staring at his reflection in a mirror, but it was somewhat different. The eyes glowed luminously and an unnerving pleasant smile graced his reflection’s lips.

“Do you remember now?” His reflection tilted his head to the side in question.

Izaya replied, “Yes.”

The smile lost its guilelessness and evolved into something malicious, “Then say my name.”

Izaya breathed, “Setsuke, your name is Setsuke.”

[End of Dream]

Izaya awoke to Shinra and Namie standing over him, the machines beeping and blaring loudly. “Izaya, are you alright?” Shinra asked in forced calmness.

The informant nodded his head slowly causing a smile of relief to appear on Shinra’s face. “Good Namie stays here while I tell Celty Izaya is alright,” Shinra left the room.

The door closed and Izaya slowly sat up. “It’s best you lie still,” Namie suggested going over to push Izaya back down, but the instant she placed her hands on his chest he grabbed them in an unyielding grip.

Her eyes widen in shock when she stared into a pair of glowing ruby eyes. A twisted smile formed on Izaya’s face.

Moments later Shinra returned to the room to find Izaya gone and Namie out cold on the bed. The sensors all removed lying on the bed. “Oh no…” He ran over to see if she was hurt.

He found her to only be knocked out with no other injuries, but he was confused as to how Izaya vanished. There were no windows in this room. He made sure to set the place up without one so Izaya would be unable to escape.

A shadow loomed over Shinra as he turned around to find Izaya standing behind him. He quickly noticed the supernatural glow to Izaya’s eyes. “Who are you?” Shinra gasped.

“Call me Setsuke,” **Izaya** replied before delivering a chop to the back of Shinra’s neck forcing the man into unconsciousness.

Setsuke turned to leave, but was blocked by Celty, her shadow swirling angrily around her. “Dullahan,” He greeted languidly.

X

X

(ᴗ˳ᴗ) (ᴗ˳ᴗ) (ᴗ˳ᴗ)

X

X

End of Chapter

Author’s Note: As stated above this a request from a friend who wanted this story, but wasn’t confident in their own writing abilities, the idea interested me so I decided to write it for them. I hope it’s up to their expectations and I hope you all enjoyed it as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

X

X

 

X

X

It started out like every other morning Namie arrived with a sour expression on her face giving the impression of wanting to be anywhere else, but there.

Izaya was on his computer and laptop obtaining information for his clients and his own personal amusement only glancing at one of his cell phones every now and again that was until there was a knock on my door.

“That is strange there wasn’t anyone there,” Namie spoke, though you could hear the scowl in her voice.

Then something dark red gained her attention. On the floor was a beautiful black crystal vase filled to the brim with black and red roses with their thorns still attach.

Bending down to pick them up, she spotted the small black envelope underneath so she grabbed as well and entered back into the apartment/office.

“Who was it Namie?” Izaya asked not once looking up at her until she placed the vase and envelope in front of him. “Oh, Namie… I didn’t know you cared,” He teased, smirking seeing the corners of her eyes tighten in annoyance other than that she did not react.

Namie said, “They’re not from me.” She pointed down to the envelope that had his name written in white gothic letters.

“Hmm… I wonder who they could be from,” Izaya murmured, opening the envelope and pulled out a black card. “Please wear it,” He read and pulled out an onyx pendant in the shape of a raven with two pairs of rubies for eyes from the envelope.

Izaya chuckled, “I don’t believe it… I have a secret admirer. That is very interesting.” After a moment of thought, he slipped the pendant over his head.

“You know if you accept gifts from your stalkers you’re only giving them false hope and feeding into their delusions,” Namie commented from where she stood her arms folded gazing blankly at Izaya.

Izaya retorted, “And you would be an expert in that field of expertise, wouldn’t you.” He examined the pendant, marveling at the stones. “It really is a beautiful piece of work I can tell it’s handcrafted,” He sighed letting it go to drop back onto his chest.

“Enough of this, until my admirer comes out into the open there is nothing I can do,” Izaya went back to work putting on his reading glasses he acquired recently. He hated to admit, but he was growing older and hours staring at computers screens weren’t helping.

Namie sighed, “Whatever since you obviously don’t care I won’t either.” She went back to organizing the files both never knowing they were being watched through a pair of binoculars.

X

X

 

X

X

The next day another package arrived for Izaya. Namie opened the door to find no one there once again. The parcel was a large black box tied with red ribbon on the floor and the same type of envelope on the top of it.

“Another gift from your stalker has arrived,” Namie said monotonously placing the package on the couch. Izaya got up from his desk to open it. She commented, “Well, for one thing, we know they have an obsession with the colors black and red.”

Inside the box, they saw a black coat much like the one Izaya was infamous for wearing except it had crimson fur-trimming and it was a bit longer reaching to his knees instead of at his waist.

“It’s as soft and comfortable as it appears,” Izaya put the coat on and quickly became aware that it seemed to be tailored to fit him. In fact, he saw plenty of slots built in for his knives to be hidden inside.

“That’s a bit disconcerting,” Izaya sighed opening the envelope to read the card.

Namie asked, “What is it?” She saw the serious look on Izaya’s face.

“This was obviously tailor-made and it even has places for me to put my knives in,” Izaya informed Namie, alarming her slightly.

“Please wear this and think of me,” Izaya read the card aware that the message was the same, but getting more personal.

Namie asked, “So will you take this a bit more seriously now?”

Izaya sighed once more; his hands slipped into his pockets subconsciously, “I was, to begin with.”

He noticed something was inside one of them and pulled out a knife that seemed too stunning to actually be used.

The blade itself was quite lethal resembling a bird’s talon the black metallic handle had a raven design fashioned on it with another pair of rubies were embedded into the eyes of the raven.

“So the gifts are a two-part gift, first the flowers with a pendant and now the coat with the knife,” Izaya inspected the knife.

“So what will you do?” Namie asked, folding her arms.

Izaya sighed and shook his head, “I think I am going to have to just wait and see. I do know this… whoever is sending the gifts have the money to spend on them. None of the items are cheap.”

“Just try not to get killed nothing else pays this well,” Namie stated before going back to her desk. Izaya rolled his eyes knowing he would get no sympathy from the woman.

X

X

 

X

X

It was around midnight that Izaya felt his first true bout of anxiety in the form of a late night phone call or rather text message: You look so angelic while asleep.

Moreover, it was from his personal cell phone he used to talk to his sisters and Shinra in emergencies, which made the situation even creepier.

So now Izaya was sitting on Shinra’s couch drinking tea trying to breach the subject of his stalker to his only friend without ridicule.

“What brings you here Izaya you hardly ever come over for a social chat?” Shinra asked for once quite serious. He knew Izaya was apprehensive about something due to being friends with the man so long.

Clearing his throat Izaya began to explain his situation. It was the incident from last night that truly caught Shinra’s attention.

“Wow, I can only think of a handful of people who knows that number. Whoever your stalker is… they’re good and pretty scary,” Shinra commented.

Izaya groaned in dismay, “Yes and I’m hitting a dead-end. I tried to find out the manufacturers of the items I received and all I got was false addresses, phone numbers and a vague description that could fit just about any of the male population in Japan.”

It was then a loud pounding on the door startled the two men, chuckling at their own silliness Shinra opened the door to a scowling Shizuo.

“Oh Shizuo what brings you here?” The underground doctor let the debt collector in.

“You need to talk to the flea and tell him… IZAYA!” Shizuo yelled, locking eyes on the black-haired male, but before he could launch himself at the info broker Celty appeared and used her shadows to stop him.

[Calm down Shizuo, what were you saying before?] She typed out. Shizuo managed to settle down enough to read her message.

Shizuo growled, “The flea needs to call off his lackey! For the past few days, I’ve been getting threats, not that it scares me or anything it just pisses me off!”

Blinking in confusion then realization Izaya asked, “Shizu-chan were they text messages?”   

“Yeah what’s your point? You made this guy do it!” Shizuo shouted, but Izaya only shook his head.

“No, I didn’t. Let me see your cell phone. You didn’t delete the messages, did you?” Izaya asked.

It was the absence of condescension that made Shizuo hand over his phone. Whatever was going on had even Izaya spooked enough to miss a chance at mocking the blond debt collector.

“As I thought the same number, unfortunately, it goes to a burner phone with little means of tracing,” Izaya sighed giving Shizuo back the cell phone.

Scowling once more Shizuo asked, “Just what the hell is going on?”

Shinra decided to answer since Izaya was merely pacing around the room thinking. “Izaya has a stalker. This guy has been sending him gifts and just last night sent him a text message, but you said you were getting them for the past couple of days?” Shinra asked for clarification.

“Yeah, but who would be crazy enough to stalk the louse?” Shizuo muttered.

“That’s the point, this guy is obviously insane. My reputation is horrible who in their right mind would fall in love with me?!” Izaya exclaimed causing everyone to be taken aback.

“Wait what does that mean?” Shizuo asked.

Izaya shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.”

The informant then gasped, pulled out his one of his phones and dialed. “Hey, Mairu listen you or Kururi haven’t gotten any strange texts or received any anonymous gifts, have you?”

“You have? What were they?” Izaya sighed. “Alright thanks for leaving them for me at the apartment to inspect them. Yes if they’re safe I’ll return them to you. Be safe both of you goodbye,” He hung up the phone.

Shizuo could only stare in shock, he thought the Orihara siblings did not care for one another, but that wasn’t the case. It looks like they all wore masks.

“What is it Izaya?” Shinra asked.

“They were getting gifts around the same time I was. All Yuuhei Hanejima merchandise, they were obviously sent to gain support of **our** relationship or so the messages indicate. She’ll forward the texts later so I can see the exact words,” Izaya replied.

Shizuo sighed, “And my messages show a clear hatred towards me for attempting to hurt you.”

“ _This is troublesome for once I don’t have a clue what to do_ ,” Izaya thought before standing up and heading out towards the door. However, a wall of shadows blocked his path, blinking in confusion he turned to the source.

[You can’t just leave like this.] Celty held her PDA in Izaya’s face.

“I can’t put my life on hold because of this stalker. I have a business and clients that need to be taken care of, they will not be happy if I failed to provide them information because of some creep,” Izaya muttered.

[At least take Shizuo as a bodyguard.] Celty suggested.

“Excellent idea my dear Celty, Shizuo will be perfect to fend off the stalker!” Shinra grinned while Izaya and Shizuo glared at the man.

Shizuo snorted, “I’m not protecting the flea. My goal in life is to kill him.”

Izaya’s eye twitched, “I’m not having the protozoan invade my privacy and infect my home with his monster germs. He’ll most likely break everything in my home in a fit of rage.”

X

X

 

X

X

I’ll add more later…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
